


Michael, the Sun

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Gavin, Michael was like the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael, the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v30QFPrUVxo

To Gavin, Michael was like the sun. He happened to figure this out on a random day within their second year of being friends. They were at a Fourth of July party, Michael was standing and talking, and Gavin was sitting down beside him. Gavin looked up to say something, and the sun caught just the right angle to where it almost seemed like Michael’s curly hair was glowing.  
“Gav?” His name being called brought him back to reality, but in the moment before, he’d felt his whole world align like a solar eclipse. Everything clicked into place. Every sudden wonder of what it’d be like to kiss Michael, every time Gavin had checked his phone for a message he knew wouldn’t be there, all of the little things he’d never really dwelled on after they’d happened. Everything. Gavin knew people could be blinded by the sun if they looked at it for too long. But didn’t the old saying go “love is blind”? If that was true, then everything made sense.  
Gavin started noticing it more afterwards. He started comparing the star and the boy without realizing, only to remember later and smile to himself. The sun was hot, a ball of fire, just like Michael when a game was pissing him off. Then one day while they were doing a Let’s Play, Gavin did something stupid and silly and, laughing, Michael punched his shoulder a bit too hard. It stung, and the area was red. Sunburn.  
Later, when the weather started getting colder, and suddenly Gavin found himself without a jacket while the two were walking to a restaurant, he complained about the chill. Michael saw him shivering and irritatedly gave him his hoodie. Once Gavin was warm, he looked over and caught Michael smiling at him. The sun was warm, and so was Michael.  
A snowball fight happened outside the office after work one day between Gavin and Michael and Geoff and Ray. The snow had stopped an hour earlier, and it was still daylight. The sun was sinking down, but Gavin noticed it. Then he got hit in the back with a snowball, only to turn around and find Michael laughing. His cheeks were red from the cold, his hair was wild since Gavin had stolen his beanie, and the bright smile on his face made Gavin feel like it was summertime again. The sun was bright, and, like the sunset behind Gavin, it was beautiful, just like Michael. The sun made people happy, it brought a sense of excitement that clouds or the night never could. So did Michael.  
The first time Gavin finally kissed Michael, even more comparisons were made. When Gavin leaned in and their lips touched, the kiss was soft like dawn. Pinned against the wall as Michael kissed him hard, it was like noon. And later, lying side by side in Gavin’s bed, when Michael sleepily traced circles on Gavin’s wrist and gently kissed the back of his neck, it felt like sunset. Every touch, whether soft or urgent, was a beam of sunlight in Gavin’s head, the fire in Michael’s eyes burning him up like a wildfire inside.  
To Gavin, Michael was the sun, and like every single thing that depended on the sun for life, Gavin couldn’t live without Michael. As long as they were together, it’d never be dark in Gavin’s world again.


End file.
